


Pan Hands and Parades

by The_Poet_Whore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background/implied Karlnapity, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, One Shot, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_Whore/pseuds/The_Poet_Whore
Summary: A small one shot I wrote where the DSMP bunch are at pride!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Pan Hands and Parades

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any formatting fuck ups, I’m uploading on my phone.
> 
> As per the usual. I’m not shipping the cc’s, this is simply their personas, if you dont like it, leave.
> 
> However, if you do, please enjoy the fic!

A loud, barking loud broke Dream out of his thoughts as he saw Sapnap laughing at Karl attempting to carry all the different flags he has purchased for his friends, colours filling up his arms until a large portion of them were stolen from him by Quackity. A small pass along train started between their group as flags and paints were traded and helped applied. 

A palette filled with different shades and shimmers of pinks, yellows and blues made it’s way into Dream’s hand. Turning slightly to look up at his lover, who’s cheeks were painted in streaks of black, white, green and gray and a handprint of pink, purple and blue as a gift from Karl earlier in the day, Dream spoke, voice soft and in awe of how handsome he looked.

“Techno, my love, mind helping out with this? I wanna have a pan flag on my cheek and your handprint in the same colours on my jaw.”

Techno nodded, leaning down to take the face paint from his little lover, lips quirked up in a small smile.

“Absolutely I can, you’re gonna look even more beautiful then you already do.”

Warmth filled Dream’s chest as he saw Techno apply paint to his hand before gently pressing it to the side of Dream’s jaw, lips stealing a quick kiss before he removed his hand, a clear imprint now colouring Dream’s skin.

“There, now you look even better, Dream.”


End file.
